Love Generator
by DedsecHacks
Summary: One day, a letter arrives at Natsu's house from Igneel. The letter contains an ancient spell called the Love Generator spell. What does it do? Well, it generates love and our favourite dragon slayer is gonna use it to conquer the hearts of the women of Fairy Tail. "I'm all fired up". Slight AU. Natsu X Mega Harem
1. Chapter 1: First Love (Lucy Heartfilia)

"Natsu! Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha...what?" Natsu muttered, still groggy from his sleep.

"Wake up! I heard something outside" said a scared blue feline, Happy, who was currently rocking Natsu, trying to get him to wake up.

"It's probably some critters running around. It's nothing to be scared off" Natsu tried to calm happy down so that he could get some sleep.

"But Natsu, it sounded like a huge 'thud'! What if it's a ghost?! Worst, what if it's Erza!!!" Happy shrieked, the fear of the unknown creeping deeper into his mind. Or probably just his fear of Erza.

"Okay...okay. I'll go check it out but you better go back to sleep after I do. Dear Mavis, it's 3 in the morning for crying out loud!!!" Natsu groaned but reluctantly stepped off his bed and made his way outside.

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted Natsu, trailing behind him.

As Natsu neared the front door, he too felt like something was off. Like there was someone watching them but his dragon slayer senses couldn't pick anything up. "Happy, you stay inside okay? If anything happens to me, it's your fault, not mine"

"Aye Sir... wait what? How can it be m..." Happy was totally ignored by Natsu who just slammed the door shut on his face. Now it was just Happy, alone, inside their dark house.

"Don't worry, Natsu will come back any second now" Happy tried to reassure himself.

Seconds passed. Seconds turned to minutes. Happy waited for five minutes and nothing. Five whole minutes that felt like hours for the cute Exceed, waiting for any sign of Natsu but it was like he vanished. Every creak of the wooden boards inside the house became louder for him. The shadows looked like they were moving, the tree branches outside that can be seen through the windows looked like scary hands, waving at Happy.

And then suddenly... silence. Total silence. Not even wind can be heard. And it was like a nightmare for Happy. To make it even worse, a dark figure approaches him from behind, Happy unaware of it's silent movement.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Happy immediately jolted in pure shock, sticking himself to the roof of the house.

Suddenly, the light lacrimas flickered back into life, illuminating the entire house, revealing the dark figure's identity, only for Happy to find that it was actually just our resident fire dragon slayer, who was currently rolling and laughing on the floor, completely humored by the feline's reaction to his prank.

"Hahahaha, you should have seen your face. It was hilarious, hahaha!!!" Natsu said, still giggling and rolling on the floor.

Happy who was shocked before was more annoyed now by Natsu who was making fun of his genuine fear. "It's not funny, you scared me to death Natsu!" yelled an annoyed Exceed.

Natsu finally calmed down after a while and smirked back at Happy. "That's what you get for waking me up this early in the morning" Natsu said to happy, smirking victoriously.

"Whatever. Anyway, did you found out what was outside?" Happy asked.

"Nothing. There was nothing." Natsu answered back in complete haste, like he was hiding something.

Happy immediately picked up on this but then decided to ignore it since it was already late and his eyes started feeling heavy again.

"Well okay then. *yawn* Good night, Natshu!" Happy said as he flew off to his bed.

"Good night Happy" Natsu said, as he too closed the lights and walked back to his room, with his hands behind his back, holding something.

After he entered his room, he immediately locked the door and leaped onto his bed. He switched on the lacrima lamp at the side of his table and layed out what he found outside on his bed. It was a letter, with a note attached to it.

Natsu picked the note off the letter and read it.

Note: This letter is meant to given to Mr. Natsu Dragneel, son and successor of The Fire Dragon King, Igneel. I am the Watcher, I was assigned by Igneel to keep an eye on you after your 21st birthday. If this letter reaches you, it means that I have successfully done the task that was bestowed by Igneel to me. Everything else can be found inside the letter.

"Igneel? The Watcher? Just what is going on here?" Natsu asked himself, his mind was deep in confusion. The letter still in his hand, Natsu began to contemplate wether he should or should not open the letter. On one hand, it could be a trap, but it could also be a genuine message from Igneel.

"If this is truly from Igneel, than its gotta be important. It'll be better if I open it, just hope nothing will go wrong" Natsu braced himself and opened the seal on the letter.

Sure enough, it's just a normal letter, Natsu let out a breath of relief and immediately checked the letter.

_Dear Natsu,_

_How are you? I hope this letter finds you in good health. By the time you receive this letter, you have already passed your 21st birthday and I am no longer around to convey this message to you myself. This letter is written by me when you were still a child and it is to be given to you in case I have lost my life earlier than I expected. Natsu, as a dragon, I am proud of your future feats than you have accomplished, strong opponents that you have triumped over and also how much you havr grown over the course of your life up until now, even though I am not there to witness you become a man, know that I'm always proud of you. ALWAYS. But, as a father, I fear for you. Sure you might have grown strong, and made a lot of friends, but just by seeing how you were when I raised you since you were a child, I am concerned that the friendship you built with the people you befriended might blind you from another strong emotion, love._

"Love? What the heck? What does Igneel mean by love? Why do I need it? Friendship blinds me?" Natsu questioned himself more and more as he continued reading the letter.

_Love is the one of the most important aspect in life. Love is what gives you meaning, the drive to protect what is important to you and though it may seem to be similar like friendship, it is not. It's far stronger, far greater and you'll need it. One thing I regretted not teaching you is love and by now, you are as dense as a rock. And don't bother denying it, you know it's true. Therefore, inserted in this letter is an ancient form of magic, lost through the ages and only known by a few who by now are all deceased, including me. It's called the Love Generator Magic. Everything else you need to know about it, can be learned when you activate the magic. To activate it, burn this letter. Natsu, I hope that this spell may help you find love and I also want you to never forget that you are always loved, you just need to believe in it._

_PS: As the son of a dragon king, you must obtain multiple mates to make sure the dragon king bloodline survives and on another note, though I will not be there to enjoy it, I want lots and lots of grandchildren. Don't worry Natsu, if you are scared to convey this obligation to your first lover, DON'T BE. Be truthful and fate will help you._

After reading the letter, Natsu felt a bit overwhelmed. Here he was, tasked with something that seemed impossible, getting multiple mates and finding love, he felt something weird. Like he just discovered a giant hole in his heart. Suddenly, he felt, alone.

"Igneel...was right." Natsu realised that after all this time that he protected his friendship for his friends, he forgot to find love for himself.

"Can I do this? Will anybody love me? Am I really loved?" More questions began to plague his mind, making him feel more scared and alone. It was until he remembered what Igneel said in the letter.

_"Never forget that you are always loved, you just need to believe in it."_

"Okay Igneel, I believe you." Natsu took one deep breath and calmed himself down. He fiddled the letter for a little while before finally deciding to activate the spell. He lifted it up using his right hand and burned it.

Instantly, a thought projection screen appeared in front of Natsu.

_Hello User, please fill in your username that I will refer you with._

"Umm, Natsu?"

_Thank you, Mr. Natsu. I will now explain the rules and guidelines for this spell but take note, this spell will **only** work for the opposite sex and will only take effect on those who have crushes on you, are available, have a liking for you or they are unable to realise or convey their feelings to you._

_The guidelines will be introduced tomorrow after you wake up. Now, Mr Natsu, this spell is meant to help, not solve. You have to be fully aware that you are responsible for the feelings for those who are affected. To activate this spell, you must be willing to be loved and to also give love back. You must commit to all your relationships and share the love equally._

_Do you accept, Mr Natsu?_

_Yes/No_

"Commit? Igneel always that said I have to be committed in something for it to be meaningful. And if it means that I would not break anyone's heart, than I will sure as hell commit to it. I accept! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, determined to make the most of it with this spell.

_**Yes**/No_

_Thank you, Mr Natsu. Tomorrow, a new story will begin. Sleep well, Mr Natsu._

The screen faded slowly and completely vanished after a while. Natsu was now more fired up than before and he was ready, ready to make a new change in his life, for the better. He lied down on his bed, a wide determined grin on his face, as his eyes shuts slowly. A new day awaits him.

**17 February X795 (Three Years After The Alvarez War) or rather the next morning.**

"Hey Natsu, wake up"

"_Why does this seem familiar_" Natsu questioned himself.

"Happy, what time is it?" Natsu asked groggily.

"Morning. C'mon, we need to go to the guild."

"The guild? Okay, I'll be up then. Happy, you go on ahead, I'll be there later. I've gotta freshen up first." Natsu said to the exceed.

"Okay Natsu, I'll see you there. Bye" Happy flew off to the guild, leaving Natsu alone.

He grabbed his towel and toiletries and went straight to the bathroom. While he was showering, he decided to turn on the spell.

_Good morning, Mr Natsu. How are you today?_

"I'm fine. So when are you gonna give me the guidelines for this spell?" Natsu asked A.I (yeah let's just call it that)

_The guidelines will be conveyed immediately after you have reached the guild. There, your tutorial will begin. Would you like to know the who your target will be for your tutorial?_

"Umm, yes?" Natsu was unsure wether he should find out who it was now or later but decided to spare himself the surprise and just find out who it was.

_Your target today will be Lucy Heartfilia. _

"Lucy? Why her?... Wait, she's interested in me?" Natsu asked, dense as ever.

_Yes Mr. Natsu, her state of happiness rises everytime you meet her and she smiles 5 times more than average when with your presence. She also tends to blush whenever you are around and even though you have broken entry of her residence numerous times, she actually hopes for your arrival every time although she hides it by showing false annoyance and anger towards you._

"Wait, seriously? Wow, I never would have thought she felt that way for me" Natsu was surprised at the revelation, he had always thought he was more of an annoyance to Lucy rather than a love interest.

_As mentioned in Igneel's letter yesterday, you are loved by so many, you just have to believe in it and realise the truth._

"Thanks A.I" Natsu thanked it for it's kind words.

_No problem, Mr Natsu. Shall we get going now?_

"Sure thing" Natsu grabbed his scarf and put it around his neck. After that, he made his way out of his house and heads to the guild.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Hey everyone, I'm here" Natsu kicks the door open as usual and enters the guild hall. Today was like any other day, the guild members are all hanging around, Macao and Wakaba chatting together about women, Cana was drinking, Mira and Kinana are managing the bar, Erza was discussing something with the master and Gray was being the ice bastard he was.

_Natsu, quick note, you aren't allowed to tell anyone about this magic, and anyone other than you that manages to gain the knowledge for this spell will immediately forget about it._

"Okay, got it. Now tell me about those guidelines" Natsu whispered slowly so he doesn't seem like a crazy person talking to himself.

_You know you can converse with me via telepathy._

"Oh really?"

_Yup. Now Natsu, try to chant 'Screen On' in your head._

_"Okay, screen on"_

Like yesterday, a screen appeared in front of him but this time the contents that were on it were different.

**User: Natsu**

**User Level****: 1**

**Love Mana (LM): 500****/500**

**Love Coins (LC): 0**

**Selected Target Slot Available: 1**

**Selected Target: N/A**

"What the fuck is this?" Natsu became slightly irritated seeing the content of the screen that doesn't make sense to him.

_Please be patient Mr. Natsu, I will explain it all throughout the tutorial. Firstly, did you notice on the screen that there are no selected targets._

_"Yeah"_

_I want you to select Lucy Heartfilia as a target first._

_"Okay then, select target Lucy Heartfilia"_ Natsu followed A.I's instruction and suddenly Natsu heard a *ding* sound.

**Selected target: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Love Stage: Crush**

**Love Points (LP) needed for next stage: 0/100**

**LP Production Rate: 50/1 hour**

_Now I will explain everything. Firstly, you will notice that Lucy is in the 'Crush' Love Stage. There are 5 stages in the Love Stage. Starting from the bottom will be 'Acquaintance'. It means that you know each other but to a limited extent. The next stage will be 'Friend'. In the 'Friend' stage, you know each other fully and are more comfortable with each other. Above this stage will be the 'Close Friend' stage. This stage signals that your friendship is stronger and both of you are inseparable most of the time. Nearing the climax will be the 'Crush' stage. Like Lucy Heartfilia, they will start showing signs of affection towards you, etc; constant blushing, prone for more skin contact and easily flustered. The final stage will be the 'Lover' stage. They are in love with you and are ready to commit a relationship with you._

"Wait, so one more stage and she'll fall in love with me?" Natsu asked.

_Yes, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia has grown feelings for you since the first time you've met and your presence in her life made a huge impact on it. It'll be a surprise if she still doesn't have a crush on you. Now, to continue, you'll notice that the Love Point marker is at 0 and you'll need a hundred points to elevate her love stage. You will also notice that the LP had its own production rate, meaning it will constantly increase by 50 points per hour._

"But why is it still not increasing? I thought you said the points will increase over time." Natsu questioned A.I.

_To produce the points, you will have to engage in any form of interaction with the target. Like I said before, you have to commit to it. Now, go on._

"Okay. Yo Luce! What's up?" Natsu went and greeted her.

"Oh hey there Natsu. You came in here late today." Lucy stated.

"Why, you miss me?" Natsu said jokingly.

"N-n-n-no. I mean, I was just wondering what took you so long. You had always arrived at the guild earlier everyday." Lucy was now a hot mess, her face totally red from blushing hardly.

_"C'mon Lucy, get a grip of yourself. He was just joking, right?" _Lucy was still thinking over Natsu's joke.

**LP needed for next stage: 3/100**

_Observe, Mr Natsu. The points had increased. Now, if you want it to increase faster, you have to upgrade Lucy Heartfilia's LP production rate._

_"And how would I do that?" Natsu asked._

_Look at the screen._

Natsu looked at the screen and there was a new section.

**Lucy Heartfilia's LPPR Level: LV1/LV3**

**LM needed to upgrade to next level: 50**

_And this is where the love mana plays it's role. The love mana is required in upgrade the LPPR level of every target. After every upgrade, the love mana will be deducted base on the quantities needed to upgrade. Every target also has different amount of maximum LPPR level and also diffrerent amount LM needed to be used to upgrade. Also take note that LM refreshes daily and __the only way to expand the LM limit is to train and get stronger. As you train, you will get an increase in your user level. As your level increases, so does your strength, defense, health, speed, agility and stamina. LM limit will expand by 100 every three levels increased._

_"So how do I actually upgrade the LPP something level?"_

_You just have to focus and channel a tiny amount of magical energy to the screen. Try it out._

Natsu focuses his mind on upgrading the LPPT level and in no time at all, he heard an imaginary *ding* again.

**Lucy Heartfilia's LPPR level: LV2/LV3**

**Lucy Heartfilia's LPPR: 100/hour**

**Love Mana: 450/500**

**Would you like to upgrade to the next level, it will cost 100 Love Mana?**

Yes/No

"Umm, yes?" Natsu said, a little bit too loud.

"Huh, Natsu? Who are you talking to?" A weirded out Lucy asked Natsu.

"Ohh, umm sorry. I was just talking to myself." Natsu made up an excuse.

_"Shit, I have to be more careful next time"_ Natsu cursed himself for being careless.

ding*

**Lucy Heartfilia's LPPR level: LV3/LV3**

**Lucy Heartfilia's LPPR: 200/hour**

**Love Mana: 350/500**

_Now, the time needed to elevate Lucy Heartfilia's love stage is 4 times shorter. In approximately 30 minutes, her love stage will be elevated._

"Nice. Yo Luce, wanna go hang out the park?" Natsu invited Lucy.

"S-s-sure" She stuttered a bit before following Natsu. On their way to the park, Lucy became jealous as she saw lots of other couples holding hands and here she was trailing behind Natsu like a loner.

_"I know we're not a couple, but is it wrong for me to be wanting to hold hands with Natsu?" _Lucy contemplated wether she should just dive right in for his hand or just continue walking behind him.

_"I would really love to hold hands but what if I the situation gets awkward? I couldn't just live with it" _The small act of holding hands is getting to Lucy's head.

Right on cue, suddenly our dragon slayer took the initiative and reached for Lucy's hand, as if he was reading her mind.

Lucy was immediately flustered (again) when Natsu held hands with her and when she looked up, she saw the dragon slayer, smiling at her.

"C'mon Luce. I don't want you falling behind. Hey look, we're almost there" Natsu shouted, pointing at the park in the distance.

A few minutes of walking later, they arrived at the park and there were a lot of people there. The scenery was lively and it hyped the mood for our soon-to-be couple (real soon). Natsu immediately spotted a bench near them and sat down with Lucy.

"Magnolia never fails to amaze me. No matter how many conflicts we were in, the town would always get back up. I just wished I was stronger back then, so at least the town didn't have to suffer." Natsu still regretted not being strong enough to protect the town before.

"Natsu, please don't feel guilty. We did everything we could and you even went the extra mile. We tried our best and now the best thing that we can do is to move on." Lucy said to Natsu, hoping it will relieve Natsu of the guilt.

ding*

**Lucy Heartfilia's LP for 'Crush' stage has reached maximum. 'Crush' stage has been elevated to 'Lover' stage for Lucy Heartfilia.**

"Hey Natsu, can I confess something to you?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing" Natsu already knew what she was going to say.

"Natsu, I have... feelings...for you. I...love you, Natsu. And I know it is a bit sudden for you, but I understand if you can't return back the feeling" Lucy confessed.

"Lucy, look at me" Natsu urged Lucy to face him.

Lucy turned her face expecting rejection only for Natsu to cup her cheeks and pull her in for a kiss. For a while, everything stopped for them. They were in their own zone and both of them are enjoying it. Their tongues intertwined with each other, their hearts connected and both of them knew they were now officially a couple.

After a while, Natsu parted from the kiss and he felt like the happiest man alive.

_"So this is love, it feels great, thanks Igneel"_ Natsu thanked Igneel in his heart.

"Lucy, I love you too" Natsu said to her.

"So, are we now a couple?" Lucy asked.

"Of course we are Luce!"

"I know, I just needed to confirm it. Hey Natsu, how about you stay at my place for the night, I mean if you want to" Lucy was hoping for a yes.

"Sure, I mean we are a couple now, we should spend more time with each other. But let's just enjoy this moment for a while" Natsu said, putting his right arm behind Lucy, pulling her closer to him.

Lucy leaned closer to Natsu as both of them sat and enjoyed the scenery and atmosphere. This day couldn't just get any better. But it will, later. *wink* *wink*

**Lucy Heartfilia's House**

Lucy was now taking a shower while our favourite dragon slayer was on the couch, looking a bit worried.

_"Shit, how do I tell her about that multiple mates thing? She's totally gonna freak out! What do I do? What can I do? Can you help me out A.I?" _

_Calm down Mr. Natsu. Stress is not good for you._

"_How can I fucking calm down?! This is a disaster. What if I tell her and she immediately hates me for it? I can't lose her, I love her!" _Natsu was tored up inside. He promised that he'll always tell the truth but the truth might backfire on himself.

_Mr Natsu, there is no other way. You have to tell her the truth. If she truly loves you which she does, she will still love you no matter what . Ok?_

_"But, what if she doesn't agree with it?"_

_She will. Leave it to fate._

At that time, Lucy immediately walked out of the shower, only a towel covering her body.

"Hey Lucy, I've got something to tell you."

"Wait, let me put on some clothes first" Lucy said while walking to her closet. She took a fresh pair of panties, shorts and a plain pink T-shirt from her closet and immediately put them on.

After she was done, she immediately went to Natsu and sat besides him on the couch.

"Okay Natsu, what is it that you wanna tell me?" Lucy asked.

_Its now or never. Go tell her Mr. Natsu._

"Umm, where do I start? Okay Lucy, you do know that I was raised by Igneel right?"

"Yeah"

"With him being the Fire Dragon King, that makes me the Son of The Fire Dragon King. And with that title in mind, I was given...no...more like I am tasked to find..." Natsu paused.

"Find what? More mates?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah...WAIT. How did you know?" Natsu asked, complete shocked that Lucy knows.

"I went to the library the other day and found a book containing facts about dragons. And if you're think that I'm gonna hate you because of that, you're wrong. Listen, I know you well enough Natsu and you're too much of nice guy to be someone unloyal. I know that you love me and I believe that even though you're gonna get more girlfriends in the future, you'll still love me just like now and you're gonna love them the same." Lucy said with a smile etched on her face.

"Tha-thank you Lucy. I was worried that you might hate me for that. You're the best girlfriend ever" Natsu immediately hugged Lucy with joy.

"I know I am. But you have to promise me that you'll take responsibility for each and every one of us. Will you do that?" Lucy asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I will. I'll love all of you equally forever. But now, let me enjoy having you as my girlfriend"

"Kiss me Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu heard her and immediately kissed her, this time more lustfully then before. Moans can be heard from both of them, as they kissed furiously. After a while, they parted but both of them are still not done yet.

"The bed?" Lucy asked with a sultry smile.

"The bed" Natsu responded, carrying her bridal style to her bed. He layed her down on it and immediately begin taking of his pants, revealing his massive dick.

_"It's so huge. Can I even fit it inside of me?" _Lucy was lost in thought after seeing Natsu's dick so Natsu decided to bring her back to reality.

He immediately moved closer to Lucy so now his dick is only a micrometer away from her face. "Lick it" Natsu said, asserting a tone of dominance.

Lucy, strangely, was more turned on by Natsu's dominance and did what he told he to. Using her right hand, she immediately grabbed hold of it, earning a moan from Natsu. After grabbing it, she immediately moved her hand back and forth slowly.

This proved really effective as she felt Natsu's dick twitched aggressively because of her action. "Oh fuck yes Lucy, that feels so good" Natsu moaned.

Now that she was doing it in a good pace, Lucy decided to continue on the next step. Lucy grabbed hold of his dick and immediately shoved all of his thick meat rod into her mouth.

Treating it like her own personal man lollipop, she immediately sucked and licked Natsu's dick, increasing her pace as she goes along. Suddenly, she felt his dick twitched erratically.

"Fuck Lucy, I'm cumming. Where do you want it?"

"Let me taste your dragon seeds. Fill my belly up with your thick cum." Lucy said like a cat in heat.

"I'm cumming!" Natsu released a full load of his cum straight into Lucy's mouth. Lucy tried her best to contain all of Natsu's thick delicious cum inside her mouth but it was too much for her. Some spilled out and dripped onto her bedsheets.

"Mmmmmm, that was delicious. And I'm getting hornier. How about we move on to the main show, you big bad dragon?" Lucy said, licking her lips in a sultry way. Lucy slowly took of her shirt and panties, just to tease Natsu. Now, Lucy was as naked as the day she was born, her huge melons exposed and her moist pink pussy completely in Natsu's view.

Lucy began to tease the dragon slayer more by making a bit of a show. She used her right hands to play with her right boob while she inserted her left middle finger inside her pussy, moaning loud enough to make Natsu hard again.

Natsu had enough of her tease and immediately pounced on her, like a cheetah to a gazelle. Now, it was his time to tease her back. Using his strong arms, he pinned her arms on her bed, leaving Lucy completely at his mercy.

He started giving kissed to Lucy starting from her well toned belly and making his way down south. Needless to say, as soon as he reached her pussy, he immediately stuck his tongue inside it and licked her ferociusly.

"Ahhhhh, Natsu. *moan* Don't stop, play with my pussy more. *moan* Damn, your *moan* tongue feels *moan* so fucking *moan* good" Lucy said through her moans.

"Natsu *moan, I'm gonna cum soon...Fuck, I'm cumming!" Lucy finally had her orgasm.

"Damn Lucy, you taste delicious. Now, let's begin the REAL main event" Natsu said as he lined up his monster cock against her entrance.

"How do you want it Lucy, in one go or slowly?" Natsu asked Lucy, since he knows that this is her first time and it's gonna hurt badly for her.

"One go. C'mon Natsu, I'm ready" Lucy braced herself for the upcoming pain.

With one strong trust, Natsu pierced through her pussy immediately breaking her hymen. A trickle of blood flowed out of her pussy, Lucy was in pain and had tears flowing out of her eyes.

Natsu immediately kissed her to distract her mind from the pain. It proved effective as Lucy's body became more relaxed and she was no longer crying. After a while, the pain fully subsided and Lucy was ready for the best night of her life.

"I'm okay now Natsu. Now fuck me."

Natsu just needed to hear that one line. Natsu begin to move his dick in and out of her pussy slowly, drawing out small moans from her. Natsu knew that she is starting to feel the pleasure rise and so was he. Her warm and tight entrance felt so good to Natsu, he was worried he might come first before her.

Slowly, Natsu build up his pace until he was practically pistoning his dick like a jackhammer. With every violent trust, Lucy let out a loud moan, her pussy was being strectched to its limit and beyond by Natsu's dick.

"*moan Natsu, your dick feels so good. Fuck me harder Natsu. Treat my *moan* pussy like your personal cum dumpster." Lucy's mind was filled with pure euphoria and she was addicted to it.

"Don't worry Lucy, after I'm done with you, you won't even be able to get out of bed tomorrow" Natsu said.

As Lucy's body rock back and forth due to the constant trusting, her two large melons jiggle furiously, catching the attention of our fire dragon slayer.

Natsu immediately grabbed both of it with his hands and begins to fondle them. The action adds more pleasure to the already intense sex Lucy was feeling.

After about 20 minutes of sex, Lucy starts to feel her orgasm coming. "Natsu, I'm gonna cum soon"

"Me too. Where do you want it, in our out?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I want it inside of me. Give me your cum"

"Arghh, I'm cumming" Natsu release a massive amount of cum into her vagina, the heat from his semen immediately triggered Lucy's orgasm.

Even though Natsu had only just released his semen, he was still rock hard. "Like I said, I'm still not done yet."

"*giggle* I know Natsu, now destroy my pussy again" Lucy spread apart her legs, showing her cum filled pussy to Natsu. Natsu immediately fucked her again and again and he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

**Three hours later**

Natsu and Lucy are currently resting on the bed, both exhausted but satisfied after a night long of sex. "Hey Natsu, can I move in your house tomorrow, you know, since we are a couple"

"Sure you can. I was planning on renovating the house too, make it bigger. But, I'm gonna leave it for tomorrow morning." Natsu said.

"Yeah, *yawn* I think I'm gonna go sleep now. I love you Natsu" Lucy said before succumbing to sleep.

"I love you too, Lucy." Natsu said as he too fell asleep.

ding*

**You have successfully conquered the heart of Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Bonus:**

**1) Increase 40% resistance to Celestial magic attacks and effects.**

**2) Female zodiac spirits are now available for target.**

**3) Love shop unlocked!**

**4) Love Coin can now be produced. Love Coin Production Rate: 1/hour**

_Sleep tight, Mr Natsu._


	2. Chapter 2: The Barmaid And The Demoness

**18 February ****X795**

**Lucy Heartfilia's House**

It was currently 3 in the morning and Lucy can be seen sleeping peacefully on her bed. The "activities" she had done with Natsu last night left her physically exhausted but emotionally, she was happy.

Natsu on the other hand for some reason couldn't sleep and was currently sitting on the bed, gazing at Lucy's sleeping form. _"How lucky of a boyfriend am I? She's so beautiful, kind and considerate, I don't know what I did to deserve her" _Natsu thought to himself, grinning happily.

_Well, according to my calculations, you had saved the world approximately 12 times, saved a friend's life in numerous situations and not to mention the countless times you willingly and voluntarily risk your life to save your friends's lives, two examples are when you saved Erza from merging herself with the Tower Of Heaven and when you chose the path that led to Zero during the Nirvana incident just so all of your friends are safe from fighting him._

_"And good morning to you to A.I.. Got anything new to tell me?"_ Natsu asked.

_Well, actually I do. But before that, I want to congratulate you Mr. Natsu for being able to conquer the heart of Lucy Heartfilia. Igneel will be so proud of you._

_"Thanks, but I didn't do all of this alone. I had your help, so thank you too A.I" Natsu knew that without A.I's assistance, he wouldn't get anywhere with the spell._

_Thank you Mr. Natsu for your kind words. Now, getting back to business, a new feature has been unlocked for your convenience, the Love Shop._

_"The love shop? What the fuck is that?"_

_I will show you. First Mr. Natsu, turn on the screen and there will be a new segment called the Love Shop. Try to enter it._

Natsu turned on the screen and to his surprise, there was a new segment. He immediately entered it and there was new information there that he hadn't seen before.

**The Love Shop**

**Total Love Coins: 4**

**Total Love Coins Production Rate (LCPR): 1/hour**

_"Hey A.I., what are love coins?" Natsu asked, curious what this new segment is for._

_The love coins are a type of reward currency given to the player when the player have successfully conquered a target's heart. The currency can be used inside the Love Shop, which mostly offers magical items, souvenirs from foreign land and even magic itself._

Natsu scrolled through the shop, looking at all the items offered. There were a lot of items, ranging from magical rings to toys and plushies and even revival potions.

_"Wait, revival potions? They cost 200 coins each but they are only limited 5 potions available. Hey A.I, what are the revival potions used for?" Natsu asked._

_Basically what the name implies, Mr Natsu. They are used to revive those who are already deceased but they can only be used on specific people._

Natsu continued scrolling down until he found something else that left him in deep thought.

**Unlock E.N.D. Mode: 3 Love Coins**

_"E.N.D., why the hell do I want that? This one shouldn't even be here!" _Natsu started to freaked out since he remembered the one and only time E.N.D. took over him during the Alvarez War, he almost lost himself and he could have almost killed Gray at that point. He was lucky Erza was there to stop him.

_Calm down Mr. Natsu. What happened that day was not your fault. You were not in control so you don't have to blame yourself. But this time, you can be._

_"What do you mean?"_

_If you purchase that spell, you are now able to fully control the spell without any chance of you losing control. That spell is especially useful against fighting demons and when magic is no longer an available option._

_"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt my friends anymore" Natsu asked A.I since he doesn't want the accident to be repeated._

_I'm sure __Mr. Natsu. You have nothing to fear. Now, go on ahead, purchase the spell._

_"Okay, how do I do it?"_

_Easy. Just like before, you just have to focus and tranfer a little bit of magic to purchase it._

Natsu did what A.I told him to do and a *ding* was heard.

**Successfully unlocked E.N.D. Mode!**

**Love Coins Remaining: 1**

Shortly after the message appeared on the screen, Natsu felt a different type of magic flowing inside his body. But strangely, the foreign magic got accepted into his body rather quickly and soon Natsu's body felt normal again.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

_Whoa indeed Mr Natsu. Now you should get back to sleep, tomorrow we got some more love generating to do._

_"Okay, thanks A.I" _Natsu thanked him and went back to snuggle with Lucy on the bed. Slowly, the dragon slayer's consciousness faded until he completely entered the land of dreams.

_Sleep tight, Mr. Natsu._

**Morning**

The sun had already begin to rise from the horizon. The people of Magnolia are starting to wake up to perform their daily routines. The same can be said for our favourite dragon slayer and his new girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. Both of them are now hand in hand and are making their way to the guild.

"Hey Natsu, are we going to tell the guild about our relationship?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Luce, I'm completely on board with whatever decision you make" Natsu said.

"Hmmmm...Guess I'll tell the girls first. Hey Natsu, remember that multiple mates thing? When are you gonna start finding your second mate?"

"I'll leave that one to fate. I'm not even sure if there are any other girls that is willing to share plus even if there are, I'll like to cherish every moment with them. You know, take things slow. I mean, you guys are not objects that I can just grab and keep, you're living and breathing just like me, so I have to earn their love just like I earned yours" Natsu was smiling the entire time, he truly was fully content with his relationship with Lucy but he also doesn't mind the presence of another mate because he knows he will cherish all of them.

"You know Natsu, I really am lucky to have a boyfriend such as you" Lucy said, smiling at Natsu.

"And I'm lucky to have a great girlfriend such as you" Natsu said grinning back at her. They continued chatting and enjoying each other's presence until they had reached the guild.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The guild was as rowdy as usual. Everyone was either fighting or getting drunk. As they entered the guild, a certain blue feline immediately approaches Natsu. "Natsu, you're safe! I thought Lucy kidnapped you last night, I was worried for you!" Happy immediately hugged Natsu, crying in happiness because Natsu is now "safe".

"Umm Happy, what are you talking about? I told you yesterday I was gonna stay at Lucy's house, remember? She didn't kidnapped me" Natsu said while sweat dropping at his cat's forgetful memory.

"Yeah, and what do you mean I kidnapped Natsu? Why would I even want to kidnap him you dumb cat!" Lucy yelled in annoyance towards Happy.

"Help me Natsu! Lucy's being mean to me" Happy clinged at Natsu, scared of the blonde's wrath.

"Well, you did accuse her of doing something she didn't do. Of course she would be mad at you." Natsu said to Happy.

"But... she's an evil witch Natsu! She's gonna try and suck all of your money for her expensive meals" Happy mocked Lucy more before flying off and it was the final straw for Lucy.

"That's it you dumb cat. I'll show you who's an evil witch!" Lucy yelled and immediately chased after the blue cat.

Natsu was currently rolling down on the ground, laughing at the hilarious scene ongoing in front of him between his girlfriend and son/pet cat.

"Somethings never change."

After a while, Lucy gave up on chasing the Exceed and went back to her boyfriend. "Dumb cat!" Lucy huffed in annoyance.

"You know, I should get Happy to annoy you all the time" Natsu said to Lucy.

"And why is that?"

"You look cuter when you're angry" Lucy blushed heavily at the comment.

"Now, let's go to the bar, I'm starving!" Natsu immediately heads to the bar with Lucy following suit.

_Hello Mr. Natsu, __since Lucy Heartfilia's heart has already been conquered_, _a slot is now empty which means you can choose_ _another target for the Love Generator spell. Do you have a target in mind?_

_"Hello A.I and no, I don't have one. Who do you think I should choose?" _Natsu asked A.I.

_Based on the statistics I have gathered, the next plausible target that can be chosen are either Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet or Cana Alberona. I would recommend for you to choose Mirajane Strauss for your next target but you are free to choose between those three Mr. Natsu._

_"Well then, I guess following your recommendation would be better. So, A.I, I want to select Mirajane Strauss as my next target"_

_*ding*_

**Selected Target: Mirajane Strauss**

**Love Stage: Friends**

**LP needed for next stage: 0/50**

**LPPR: 25/hour**

**LPPR Level: LV1/LV3/LV5/LV7**

_"Huh, that's weird. Hey A.I, why is there only three LPPR level limits? I thought there are only one maximum limit?"_ Natsu asked A.I

_Yes, but that was because Lucy Heartfilia was already at the 'Crush' Love Stage which means she was only one stage away from the final stage. However, Mirajane is three stages away, that is why she has three LPPR limits instead of one. Which also indicates that you can only upgrade to a maximum of LV3 when she is still in the 'Friends" stage. You can continue upgrading the LPPR level to level 4 after her Love Stage is elevated from 'Friends' to 'Close Friends' stage._

_"Okay, that explains it, thanks A.I"_

_No problem, Mr Natsu. I'm always here to assist you._

"Hey Natsu, what do you want to order at the bar?" Lucy asked.

"Well, probably the usual fire dish." Natsu answered her.

At the bar, they saw two stools that were unoccupied and are next to each other so they chose to sit there.

"Hello there, Natsu and Lucy. How are you guys today?" Both of them were greeted by the lovely barmaid, Mirajane.

"We're great Mira, thank you for asking" Lucy answered her.

"So, is there anything new that is going on? I saw you guys walked into the guild together earlier?" Mirajane asked with a mischievous smile. Well, it was not a surprise that she was able to pick up on that detail since she's the gossip queen of Fairy Tail.

"Well, me and Lucy, we both are in a..." Natsu paused for a moment, unsure of what he should say.

"In a relationship together!" Lucy finished Natsu's sentence ethusiastically.

"Wow, really?! That's great! I'd always knew you guys would be a thing! How did it happen?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, she confessed to me yesterday when we were at the park. I also had feelings for her so we just hit it off yesterday" Natsu answered Mirajane, earning a delighted squeal from her since couple stories are her favourites.

"Oooooo really? Tell me more" Mirajane inquired so Lucy decided to tell her the whole story of how she and Natsu got together while Natsu sat there and listened to her story.

_Mr. Natsu, remember when Ms. Lucy told Mirajane Strauss earlier about you and her being in a relationship._

_"Yeah, what about it?" _Natsu asked A.I

_I managed to pick up on something. It seemed that when your relationship with Ms. Lucy was mentioned, Mirajane Strauss had an increase in her depression levels. Although she sounds fascinated and intrigued by the mention of your relationship, she's faking it and for what purpose I don't know._

_"That's odd. Thanks for the information A.I."_

_No problem, Mr. Natsu._

While Mirajane and Lucy was busy chatting and gossiping together, their conversation was interrupted when Mirajane's bar assistant, Kinana walked up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation Mira and Lucy, but it seems that we are low on some ingredients inside the pantry. What should we do Mira?" Kinana asked.

"Well, I guess I have to go grocery shopping then. Hey Lucy, can I borrow Natsu for a while? I usually go grocery shopping with Elfman but he's not around to help me carry those heavy items since he went to a mission with Lissana this morning." Mira asked Lucy.

"Sure, are you okay with it Natsu?"

"I'm fine with it" Natsu agreed.

"Thanks guys. Hey Kinana, I'm going now, do you have the list of things we need to buy?"

"Yeah I do. Here you go" Kinana handed a small piece of paper containing a list of all ingredients they are running out of.

"Shall we go Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Sure, bye Luce" Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips for a short while before parting. After that, he followed Mirajane to buy some groceries.

_Mr. Natsu, do you realise that your Love Mana storage is still full? I suggest you spend some of it on upgrading Mirajane Strauss's LPPR level._

_"Okay A.I, thanks for reminding me of it."_

**LPPR level: LV1/LV3/LV5/LV7**

**Love mana needed for LV2 upgrade: 50**

**Love mana needed for LV3 upgrade: 100**

_"Hmm, I better upgrade it immediately to LV3" Natsu thought to himself._

ding*

**LPPR level: LV3/LV5/LV7**

**LPPR: 100/hour**

**Love Mana: 350/500**

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah Mira"

"How does it feel like? To have someone that loves you for who you are" Mirajane asked Natsu, sounding somewhat a little bit sad.

"What do you mean?" Natsu was unsure as to where this conversation was going to go. "And why do you sound like you're sad?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my emotions are getting the better of me" Mirajane immediately tried to cover up her grief.

"Mirajane. I'm your friend, if there's anything wrong, I'm all ears." Natsu said to her.

"Sorry Natsu. It's just that, I would really like to have someone that loves me for myself." Mira confessed to Natsu.

"I thought there are a lot of guys that like you"

"Of course there are, but I want a guy that would love me for being Mirajane Strauss. Every guy that had showed interest in me so far are either jerks who were taking their interest just to get laid or assholes who thinks that just because I work as a model for the Sorcerer's Weekly, I'm a slutty bitch that would suck their cocks for some cash!" Mirajane was now in anger but it quickly diminished when she saw the shocked look on Natsu's face.

_"Oh no. What have I done? Here Natsu is, trying to help me, but I just have to ruin the mood. Way to go Mira" _Mira cursed herself for making the mood go sour.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. It's just that... seeing couples everyday being affectionate towards each other, I too want some love. Is it wrong for me to want someone to genuinely care for me? *sob* Maybe I'm the one that's wrong. Maybe that's why *sob* every guy just wants me for my body *sob* only..." Mirajane paused as she was trying to wipe the tears that was flowing out of her eyes.

Natsu immediately felt sad for his friend, she's been bottling up all of her emotions and she has no one to cry to. All of this time, her cheerful personality covered up her sad heart. "I'm gonna make things right"

Natsu immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"*sob* Natsu, what are you doin..." Suddenly, Mirajane felt something she didn't feel for a long time. Warmth. The feeling of Natsu's body heat and his genuine concern for her was more than enough to make Mirajane's tears burst from her eyes. Tears were now flooding down her cheeks and dampening Natsu's shirt but he didn't mind, not one bit. She was an important person to him.

"Let it all out Mira. I'll always be here for you, wether you are happy or sad, I'll be there. All of Fairy Tail will be there. You don't have to suffer alone"

Natsu's kind words made Mira bawl out her eyes more, she knew Natsu always puts his nakama first and foremost in everything and his action today further strengthens the claim.

ding*

**Mirajane Strauss's love stage has been elevated from "Friends" To "Close Friends" stage.**

**LPPR Level can now be upgraded to Level 5!**

**Love mana needed for LV4 upgrade: 150**

**Love mana needed for LV5 upgrade: 200**

**Would you like to upgrade Mirajane Strauss's LPPR level?**

_"Yes, to level 5"_

_*ding*_

**Mirajane Strauss's LPPR level: LV5/LV7**

**LPPR: 400/hour**

**LP needed for next stage: 4/2000**

**Love Mana: 0/500**

After a while, Mira stopped crying and parted from the hug.

"Thanks, Natsu. I needed that." Mira thanked Natsu.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go buy some groceries shall we?" Natsu grinned at Mira before taking the lead and walking ahead of Mira.

Mira giggled at Natsu before mentioning that he was actually going in the wrong direction.

"Natsu, it's not that way, it's this way" Mirajane said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Oh really? Hehehe" Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before following Mira to the grocery store.

**Magnolia Market**

Magnolia is quite a huge city therefore it seemed fitting that it's marketplace is also huge. The marketplace had close to 200 different stalls and stores which sells various groceries, jewelleries, clothing, toys and even some magic equipments.

The market was really crowded with people engaging in any form of buying and selling. Since Natsu didn't want to get lost, he made sure he stayed really close to Mira since she's the one who knows the directions.

"Hey Mira, where exactly is the grocery store?"

"Oh, it's just up ahead Natsu. Stay close or you might get stuck in this crowd." Mira warned Natsu.

After getting through the crowd, they finally made it to the grocery store. The store was a normal sized store with a lot of goods on display.

"Hello there Mirajane, nice to see you again today" Mirajane was greeted by an old lady who was sitting at the payment counter.

"Hello there Ms. Melissa, nice to see you to" Mirajane replied to her.

"Oh, I see you have brought your boyfriend here as well?" The old lady, also known as Ms. Melissa said to Mirajane.

_"Boyfriend?" _She wondered what Ms. Melissa meant by that before she realised who Ms. Melissa was referring to.

"No-no-no-no. Natsu is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend of mine from my guild" Mirajane stuttered a bit and her face was coloured a deep shade of red.

"Haha, that's what they all say at first. Happy shopping Mira" Ms. Melissa teased her more.

Mirajane blushed more at her comment before going straight into the store to buy the groceries. While she was browsing through the items she needed with the help of Natsu, she couldn't stop thinking about the comment made by the old lady.

_"Boyfriend? No way is Natsu my boyfriend, he's just a friend. Yeah, just a friend, a handsome, kind, brave, marriage material fri...No! Bad Mira! Get your mind out of the gutter. He already has a girlfriend for god's sake!" _Mira blushed more at the thought_._

Suddenly, her forehead came in contact with Natsu's hand. "Hey Mira, are you sick? You're red all over your face" Natsu said with a concerned tone.

The contact with Natsu's hand made her blush more. "No-no, I'm fine. It's, umm... the ummm... the store's a little bit hot. Guess I need some cool air." Mirajane lied.

"Oh really, then how about you go outside first, I'll pay and carry all of this groceries. I don't want you getting sick" Natsu genuinely thought she was going to have a fever so he offered his assistance.

_"He really is a gentleman. No wonder Lissana used to like Natsu when she was still little. Well, she still does, but she rarely talks about it nowadays" _Mirajane thought to herself while making her way out of the stall.

30 minutes later, Natsu walked out of the store with three bags filled to the brim with groceries and heads to where Mira was.

"So, is this all Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like I wanna go back to the guild yet. I know, let's go do some window shopping. There is a mall nearby." Mirajane suggested, immediately dragging Natsu to the mall.

"Win...dow...shop...ping" The two words sounded like hell to Natsu. He had been forced to follow Erza and Lucy window shopping before and for him, it was the most excruciating form of torture to ever exist. Alas, he has no power in making choices. The only thing he can do is to face it head on. Well, little did he know, he might actually enjoy this trip.

ding*

**Mirajane Strauss's**** love stage has been elevated from "Close Friends" to "Crush" stage!**

_"Huh that's weird, It's only had been close to three hours and a half since the last elevation. I thought it would take 5 hours" _Natsu was confused as the timing of the elevation was way off than what he anticipated.

_Well, that's because the user, that is you Mr. Natsu may be rewarded extra Love Points when you exexute certain actions wether directly or indirectly that increases the affection of the target. This spell is meant to help the user, so if the user is involved proactively when using the spell, they will gain more advantage._

_"That explains everything. Thanks A.I" _Natsu thanked A.I for the useful information.

_No problem. And happy shopping Mr. Natsu~_

_"__Heh, didn't know A.I had a sense of humor" _Natsu chuckled inwardly.

**Magnolia Star Mall**

There it was, Magnolia Star Mall. One of the largest malls in the entire continent and a top tourist attraction. Inside, hundreds of stores exists, mostly consisting of clothing shops. The mall was truly a dream come true for shopping or fashion enthusiasts as most of the shops offer a variety of clothing ranging from designer made, business attire, top fashion trends as well as normal casual clothing.

"Ughhh, so much clothing. I don't know if I can handle all of this", Natsu already looked disgusted and they didn't even enter any store yet.

"Ooo Natsu, let's go here first" Mira said, pointing to a hat shop.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "Well, at least it's a hat shop. There can't be that much hats right? Right?"

WRONG! Inside the store, there were close to 50 shelves, all with numerous types of hats with different colours, shape and patterns.

"Ughhh, can this day get any worst" Natsu said to himself as he stood at the entrance while Mira entered the shop.

"Umm Natsu? What are you doing standing there?', Mira asked in a confused tone.

"What do you mean? I'm waiting for you while you look at those hats" Natsu said.

"*giggle* No silly, you're going to help me look for one that suits me! Mira said.

_"Wait, what! Nooooooooo!" _Natsu screamed internally. It seemed that the day did got worst for him...but not for long *wink* *wink*.

One by one, Mira tried on the hats and Natsu was forced to give his honest opinion on it. Well, as honest as he can be. Natsu thought that he could only suffer once. But again, his heart crumbled as Mira dragged him store after store and again and again he was put into the same excruciating torture of waiting and judging.

**LP needed for next stage: 692/1000**

**LPPR: 400/hour**

**LPPR level: LV5/LV7**

_"Hmm, guessing by the flow, I don't think I have to upgrade the LPPR level anymore."_

"Hey Natsu, let's go to one last store. Then we can go back to Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"Yes, finally!" Natsu cheered happily. The final level than he will be set free from this "painful" experience.

"Here we are, Natsu" Mirajane pointed to the store in front of them.

"Beauty...And Bust...Bikini And Lingerie Shop." Natsu read the store name slowly. 1...2...3..."Ehhhh! But Mira, this is a girl's innerwear shop!" Natsu said, secretly hoping that Mira was actually pointing at the wrong store.

"Yes and...your point?" Mira asked Natsu.

"I mean, guys aren't allowed in here" Natsu pointed out to Mira.

"Well, only if you aren't accompanied by a girl. And since you have me, you have a free pass to enter the shop" Mira said smiling "innocently" at Natsu.

_"Plus, this is my chance to captivate his heart. I'm sorry Lucy, but it seems I too have feelings for Natsu." _Mira said, a wicked intent in her heart.

_"Why do I feel like the Demon of Fairy Tail had just awakened again?" _Natsu shivered as he felt a sinister plot was being formed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go right in, Natsu." Mira practically shoved Natsu inside, her plans at play.

Inside, Natsu had to cover his eyes from looking at all the bikinis and lingeries on display at the shelves. Sure, he had already seen Lucy naked, heck he had already fucked her but still, the embarrassment of seeing women's innerwear was still there.

Mira was already busy finding some bikinis for her while Natsu just stood there, his eyes glues to the ground. The other customers stared at Natsu and all sorts of comments was picked up by Natsu's acute hearing.

"Pervert" "Has he no shame?" "Better stay away from him, he might be a molester"

_"Okay, pervert I can take but molester? I'm not like that Ice Princess!" _Natsu cursed inwardly.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mira called for him.

"Hey Natsu, what do you think?" Mira asked.

Natsu slowly lifts his head to look at Mira only for him to get a huge nosebleed as soon as Mira was in his view. Mira was wearing a bright red two piece bikini that graciously highlighted her perfect curves and body tone. No wonder she's a model.

After he recovered, he couldn't help but blush heavily at the sight of Mirajane. "Its...ummm...sexy...wait wait! I meant curvaceous...no! I...ummm...think its beautiful?" Natsu said.

"Oh really? You really think so? Wait, I have one more I wanna try" Mirajane immediately went back to the dresser room, leaving Natsu who was now a blushing mess alone again.

"I really need to leave now. I don't know how much more I can stand"

"Hey Natsu~, can you help me? My bra needs to be tied" Mirajane said from inside the dressing room.

"Bra...tie... Mira." Natsu's brain immediately malfunctioned, the mere thought of having to help a topless Mirajane with her bra was too much.

Natsu reluctantly walked to the dressing room Mira was in. "I'm going in Mira" Natsu said, slowly opening the door.

Natsu stepped inside and once he got a good look, he immediately froze. Instead of an only topless Mira, he was greeted by a sight of Mira fully in her birthday suit. _"This would surely do the trick"_ Mira thought to herself, her plan was foolproof.

Natsu's draconic arousal immediately flared and he was closely on the verge of pouncing on Mira then and there but he resisted the urge. _"It's not right, I shouldn't take advantage of her"_ Natsu fought against his instincts. Natsu immediately stepped back and calmed down, ruining Mira's plan.

ding*

**Mirajane Strauss's love stage has been elevated from 'Crush' to 'Lovers' stage.**

"Natsu...am I not good enough for you? Am I too ugly for you?!" Mira's voice raised in anger. "What does Lucy have that I don't! Huh, tell me! What makes Lucy better than me! Why did you choose her and not me?! I even gone naked just to get your attention! You know what! I hate you! You're the same as all the other man out there! The only thing you know is how to break my heart! Fuck you Natsu! I fucking hate you!" Mirajane threw in all of her anger at Natsu. She had enough, all men ever did to her was ruin her feelings.

But...

Wait...

Did Natsu? Did he ever break her feelings? No, he never did. Instead, all of this time, he was the one that helped her. When Lisanna "died" he was the one that got her through the grief. He was also the one that brought Lisanna back to her and Elfman. Even earlier, he told her that he would slwayst be there when she is sad. And after all he had done for her, he never even asked for anything in return.

Slowly, realisation struck Mira. _"It's not Natsu's fault. It's mine. I tried...to steal him from Lucy. I yelled at him. I hurt his feelings..." _Tears slowly flowed from Mira's eyes, guilt and dread corrupted her mind.

" I'm *sob* sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to *sob* yell *sob* at you. I just...*sob* I wanted someone to love me. And *sob* you were really nice to me and I *sob*... I'm sorry I tried to steal you from Lucy. I just...I love you Natsu" Mira was in tears and she couldn't take it anymore. Her emotions are in turmoil, and she felt like she needed to escape, she needed to run away.

She was prepared to make a dash for it until suddenly... Natsu grabbed her. And this time, instead of pulling her in for a hug, he immediately brought her in for a kiss. _"Is Natsu kissing me? But why?" _Questions and more questions popped up inside her mind. The kiss was heated, but not by lust, by pure passion. Their tongues danced gracefully and in sinc with each other.

Natsu parted from the kissed and looked at Mira with a serious look. "I love you too Mira. And please don't cry" Natsu said.

"But...what about Lucy. I thought both of you were in a relationship together?" Mira asked

"Of course we are. Okay Mira, I need you to listen very carefully? You do know that I'm the son of a dragon king right?" Natsu continued and told his part about the how the relationship of a dragon king works like.

"Wait, so does Lucy know about this?"

"Of course she does, she's the one who gave me permission to have multiple relationships" Natsu said. "So how about it? Do you still want to be in a relationship with me?" Natsu asked.

"Do I? Heck yes! I mean, if you're okay with it"

"Of course I am. I promise that I will take care of both of you and love you equally" Natsu said in determination.

"I know you will Natsu" After that, Mira got dressed and both of them went back to Fairy Tail. Along the way, both of them shared a couple more kisses and they held hands.

After arriving at the Fairy Tail Guild, they were met by the sight of a grinning Lucy, as if she already knew what went on between those two. After setting down the groceries inside the pantry, they went back to the bar only for Lucy to ask Mira "So, how was it? He's a good kisser right?" Mirajane and Natsu blushed heavily at the question and Mira nod slightly.

"So, Mira. I was planning on moving into Natsu's house and since you too are now Natsu's mate, I think you should move in too. It'll be fun" Lucy said cheerfully, happy that she will at least have one girlfriend to stay together with her.

"Well I think I have to talk with Elfman and Lisanna first about this but, I think the answers yes. I will come by this evening." Mira said, delighted with the prospect that she can stay close to the one she loves.

"Alright then! Hey Natsu, let's go back to my place. You need to help me pack my stuff" Lucy said, immediately dragging Natsu.

"But, I just got here. Ughhh. Bye Mira, see you later"

"See you later Natsu".

ding*

**You have successfully conquered the heart of Mirajane Strauss!**

**Bonus:**

**1) Increase 30% resistance to Take-Over type magic attacks.**

**2) Decrease 20% damage of Demonic Magic attacks.**

**3)** **Love Coin Production Rate: 3/hour**

_"Cool" _Natsu thought to himself. He was proud of himself for conquering the heart of the two girls he cared fore dearly, and he swore that he would protect them with his life. He immediately turned of the screen but he missed something. Another bonus, a bit more down the screen.

**4) You will gain The Goddess Of The Chill Moon, Seilah as a bonus partner. In approximately 03:59:59, Seilah will be released from Mirajane Strauss's takeover magic and** **her heart immediately conquered.**

**Later that evening, Natsu' house**

When Natsu and Lucy arrived, Mirajane was already waiting at the front door. Natsu helped both of them with their luggages as Lucy and Mira made themselves comfortable inside Natsu's house.

They were surprised that the house was clean, unlike the last time they went to his house. Mira offered to make them dinner and they enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

Suddenly, Mira got an idea. Using her right hand, she immediately caressed Natsu's dick through his pants, making Natsu immediately hard.

"You know Natsu, I'm feeling a bit frisky. How about we go to the bed and have some fun" Mira suggested, a sultry grin on her face.

"Yeah Natsu, let's go and continue on what we did last night" Lucy added, smiling seductively.

Natsu didn't need them to tell him twice as he immediately carried both of them to the bed. Now, two beautied are laid before him and he couldn't feel anymore lucky.

"You know, I am really lucky to have you two as my girlfriends." Natsu said.

"And we're lucky to have you, Natsu" Both Mira and Lucy said simultaneously.

Just as they were about to begin,...

ding*

**The Goddess Of The Chill Moon, Seilah will now be released!**

_"What the fuck!"_ Natsu screamed internally

"Get down" Natsu yelled, shielding Mira and Lucy when suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of the bed. The foundation of the house started to shake furiously as the magical energy conecentrates on the magic circle.

"What's that?" Lucy asked in a horrified tone.

"It's Seilah, I think she managed to escape my takeover spell." Mirajane replied as she entered her **Take-Over: Satan Soul Halphas **form.

Natsu too flared up his dragon slaying magic, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Suddenly, a book materialised at the center of the portal. The book levitates in mid air, fully opened while the letters from the book started to merge with each other, forming a humanoid figure.

Soon, a blinding flash of light erupted, causing Natsu, Lucy and Mira to shield their eyes from it.

After a while, the light dissipated, living nothing but the demon in its place.

"It's good to be back" Seilah let out a breath of relief.

"Seilah!" Mirajane said with venom in her words.

"Oh, hi there Mirajane. It seems that the blond girl is with you too. And...Master E.N.D!" Seilah immediately bowed down to Natsu.

"Master, we from Tartaros had searched you for so long, and now we can finally be together. But before that, I have something to settle with Mirajane" Seilah said with a sinister voice.

Mirajane was already going to launch an attack on Seilah but Natsu blocked her.

"Why Natsu? She's dangerous" Mira said.

"No, I don't sense any malicious intent from her." Natsu said, signalling Mira to stand down.

Seilah immediately approached them before suddenly bowing down to Mira's feet.

...

"Ehhhhh!!!!" All three of them yelled simultaneously, shocked by her actions.

"I'm sorry Mira, for what I did before. It was stupid of me to follow the dreams of Mard Geer to revive E.N.D only to find out he was right in front of us the whole time. I know my actions before are unforgivable and I do not seek pardon, I seek punishment. While I was inside of you, the story of your friends fighting together to protect each other, it made me realize the error of my ways. But still, last time I said that a demon's story have no mercy, so have no mercy on me. I almost killed everyone you love including your brother and sister and have killed more before. I'm a murderer so I deserve to die for I have sinned. Please, end me!" Seilah said, readying herself for her death.

Mirajane immediately stood up and walked to Seilah. "You want punishment, I'll give you one" Mirajane lifted her arm, while Seilah waited for death to embrace her.

slap*

Instead of death, the only thing that came was a slap from Mira. It shocked the demon to no end. "Why? Why didn't you end me? I'm a murderer, I was your enemy, I don't deserve life" Seilah said in a loud tone.

"It's because you were my enemy, but not now. You said that a demon's story have no mercy, but we humans, our stories are full of it. I forgive you Seilah." Mirajane said, disabling her magic, returning her back to her normal form.

"But..." she paused when suddenly Natsu heads over to her.

"Everybody have their own choices. And none of us are saints. When we do something bad, we atone for our mistakes, we learn from it and then we give back kindness, to our friends, lovers and everybody else. We cannot change who we are or what we did in the past but..." Natsu paused, then he flared up his magic, but this time, his magic felt different. The magical pressure surrounding Natsu was too much, the raw strength immediately made the three girls shiver in fear and felt puny like an ant. Slowly, black markings appeared all around Natsu as he entered his E.N.D. state.

"Master E.N.D" Seilah muttered while both Lucy and Mira were speechless.

"But we can change our actions in the future. You said earlier that you wanna be with me, and yet you are prepared to lose your life and lose me too. Death isn't always the solution, sometimes what you need is love" Natsu let go of his E.N.D. state and offered a hand to Seilah.

sob* *sob* "Waaaaaaaa!!!!* Seilah immediately hugged Natsu, crying like a three year old. _"Damn, for a sexy demon, she can be cute when she cries__"_ Natsu thought to himself.

After Seilah stopped crying, Natsu immediately carried her bridal style to the bed and laid her down with Mira and Lucy.

"Now, where were we?" Natsu said, grinning like a predator.

He immediately undressed Seilah first, leaving her bare body completely visible to him. He started to fondle the demon's breasts, earning cute moans from her.

Mirajane and Lucy wasted no time undressing themselves and immediately heads to pull down Natsu's pants, letting his big dragon cock spring free.

For Mira and Seilah, seeing the dragon slayer's cock for the first time immediately made their brain malfunction. Lucy ignores the baffled Mira and starts to stroke Natsu's cock. Mira recovered after a while and helped Lucy to pleasure Natsu by sucking and playing with his balls.

Natsu on the other hand had enough of the demon's breast and went for her pussy instead. Sticking his tongue inside her, Natsu greedily licked her inner folds, making Seilah moan loudly in arousal. "Ahh, Master E.N.D, you're so good at this. I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Seilah moaned in ecstasy.

"Go ahead Seilah, give me your cum!" Natsu increased his efforts to speed up her orgasm.

"Master, I'm cumming!" Seilah released a lot of her love juices straight into Natsu's mouth. "Not bad, Seilah. Not bad" Natsu commented, licking his lips.

"Master, if it's not too much to ask, please take my virginity! I want to be yours Master" Seilah said while spreading her pussy lips.

Natsu immediately grabbed his cock away from Lucy and Mira, both of them seemed dissatisfied by his action.

"Don't worry, I'll do you two next" Natsu assured them.

Natsu lined up his cock against Seilah's pussy and immediately penetrated it. Only this time, the Etherious seemed to lack a hymen. "Well then, I guess I don't have to hold back with you". Instead of starting slow, he immediately move his dick in and out of her like a cheetah.

"Ohh, Master. Please, be gentle~. Ahh~, fuck master!" Seilah moaned.

Natsu knew Seilah actually liked the pace so instead he sped things up. His hips seemed blurry, the speed of him pistoning his dick was inhuman. Seilah immediately grabbed hold of Natsu's back so that his dick won't slip out of her. Her folds clamping on Natsu's dick like a vice. "Fuck Seilah, you're fucking tight!"

"And you're fucking big my Master!" Seilah moaned. Meanwhile, Mirajane and Lucy started to get aroused by Natsu and Seilah having sex. They tried to pleasure themselves to Natsu's sex but for some reason, they can't move their hands.

"That bitch!" Both of them immediately looked at Seilah, who was currently activating her Macro curse, causing their bodies to freeze. They were getting more aroused by the minute but they can't satisfy themselves. It was truly a torture.

"Fuck Seilah, I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Natsu warned her. "Me too, Master. I can't hold it any longer. I'm cumming!" Seilah released her orgasm, her warm walls clamping onto Natsu's dick harder than ever, causing him to release all of his load as well.

Seilah was filled to the brim with Natsu's sperm and the pure pleasure she felt made her lose control of her curse, setting Lucy and Mira free.

Mira and Lucy's arousal was at maximum so they immediately jumped at Natsu. Mira didn't want any foreplay so she immediately inserted Natsu's dick into her pussy causing her hymen to break.

"Ughh, Natsu! It hurts!" Mira screamed, a few drops of tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsu immediately kissed her like how he did with Lucy before when Lucy lost her virginity. It took a while but Mira finally started moving her hips after pain subsided. "*moan* Natsu, I didn't know you would be this *moan* big! You're stretching me to my limits!" Mira moaned loudly, filling the entire room with her noises.

"Natsu~ don't forget about me." Lucy climbed onto Natsu and placed her pussy lips above his mouth. Natsu took the cue and licked her pussy, collecting all of her love juices in her mouth.

Lucy suddenly turned around while she was on Natsu's face and faced towards Mira. She immediately leaned in closer to her and took her in for a lustful kiss. The making out session between Lucy and Mira triggered Natsu's sexual overdrive as his trusts became stronger and faster.

"Natsu, I'm gonna cum" Mira moaned.

"Me too, Mira" Natsu said as he felt his climax approaching fast.

"Me three" Lucy too was near her orgasm.

After two more trusts, all of them had their orgasm in unison. Natsu's sperm flooded Mira's vaginal canal like a river. All of them took a minute to catch their breaths.

"That...was amazing!" Mira said in excitement.

"Yeah *pant*. It felt really good" Lucy added in between her panthing.

"I think my Master is still not done yet" Seilah pointed out and Natsu's still rock hard dick.

"Round two?" Natsu asked, grinning.

"Round two" Lucy, Mira and Seilah replied, ready for another round of 100% pleasure.

**Later that night**

All four of them were lying on the bed with Natsu in between Seilah and Lucy on the right and Mira on the left.

"My dick's still hard" Natsu mentioned, as his penis hadn't went flaccid yet although they already had sex for hours. Mira heard what Natsu said and immediately gave him a hand job.

"So guys, what do you think the guild's reaction will be when they found out about the relationship between the four of us?" Natsu asked.

"Of course they will be shocked at first. But I think they'll accept it later on." Lucy answered Natsu.

"Master, I'm afraid that the guild might hate me for what I've done in the past" Seilah whimpered to Natsu.

"It's okay Seilah. I'm here, I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about anything okay?" Natsu eased the demon.

"For me, I'm more interested in what Erza's reaction gonna be" Mira said while still giving Natsu a handjob.

"I'm cumming Mira!" Natsu said as he orgasmed for the last time that night. Mira immediately lapped up all the cum and swallowed them all.

"Probably gonna be something like Kyaaaa!" Natsu said causing all three of them to giggle at Natsu's impression of the scarlet haired knight.

"Speaking of Erza, are you gonna make any moves on her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I mean, like I said before, I don't wanna rush things or I might hurt somebody's feelings" Natsu said to Lucy.

"You know Master, you're such a gentleman. Instead of just diving straight into a relationship, you consider their feelings first." Seilah said proudly.

"Of course I would. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Natsu exclaimed.

"Well *yawn, as much as I want to chat more, I'm getting sleepy. So, good night guys" Lucy said, closing her eyes.

"Good night Luce!" Natsu planted a chaste kiss on her lips then Mira's continued by Seilah.

_"Good night to you too, A.I" _Natsu wished good night before turning the lights off and went to sleep.

_Good night, Mr Natsu._

**You have successfully conquered the heart of Seilah!**

**Bonus:**

**1) Increase power of E.N.D. mode by 10%**

**2) Obtained 1 free revival potion.**

**3) Love Coin Production Rate: 2/hour**


	3. Chapter 3: Heating Up The Water

**4 March X795 (Two weeks later)**

**Natsu's House**

pant* *pant* *pant*

Our favourite dragon slayer is currently lying down on the grass, breathing heavily. His body covered in sweat as his chest expands and contracts at a faster pace.

"Whew, *pant* that was intense!" Natsu said through gasps as he tries to catch his breath. If you're wondering what he was doing, well, he was training.

_Congratulations Mr Natsu. It seems that your training regiment paid off and you are getting stronger._

_Would you like to see your level?_

_"Sure A.I" _Natsu said, as he turned on the screen. Truth to be told, he actually had forgotten about the existence of the user level.

**User Name: Natsu Dragneel**

**User Level: Level 21**

"Huh, level 21? Hey A.I, am I on the right track?" Natsu was unsure as to wether his pace is currently too slow or okay.

_Im... Impossible! Mr. Natsu, the rate of your level increase... it's off the charts. Two weeks of training should only get you to Level 8, 10 if you spend 3 quarters of a day each day for those two weeks. But to get to Level 21..._

"Do you think the spell's broken?" Natsu asked.

_No. The spell is designed to never be anything less than perfect. I have to do a bit more research on this._

_"Okay A.I, do what you need to do"_ Natsu said.

_By the way Mr Natsu, I have something for you. Here you go._

ding*

**Obtained: Training Efficiency Tag.**

_"What's that A.I?" ._

_It's a type of rare artifact. If you use it, you will gain 50% more output in your training. I thought you might need it._

_"Well, thanks A.I. I really appreciate that" _Natsu thanked A.I.. "Now, let's test this thing" Natsu said, while pulling something from his requip space. He pulled out a small glass vial containing a strange glowing purple liquid. He popped it's cap and consumed the strange liquid.

Once the liquid entered his body system, Natsu's fatigue immediately vanished as if he was just starting his training. He immediately stood up and begin doing his streches. "Damn, those Fatigue Recovery Potions are good!"

_Flashback (Two weeks ago)_

Natsu was browsing the love shop when he found something that intrigued him.

**Fatigue Recovery Potions: 1 Love Coin each**

"Hmm, seems interesting. Hey A.I, what are these used f-" Natsu was immediately interjected by A.I who proceeded to tell him about the potions.

_These potions are used for recovering your fatigue and increasing the amount of adrenaline production inside your body. These results to instantaneous lost of fatigue. If you are training, then this potions are especially useful and since they are one of the cheapest potions available in the Love Store, you should utilise it as much as you can._

"Wait, so you're saying this can help me in training. Cool!" Natsu waisted no time buying 20 potions which he stored inside his requip space.

_End Of Flashback_

"It was a good thing I bought these things too. Now, I can get stronger, I have to get stronger. For Lucy, Seilah and Mira. For my friends as well" Natsu said to himself with resolve.

Over the past two weeks, Natsu had constantly woke up super early in the morning to train. Using the training regiment from when he disappeared for a year, he trained his hardest to become stronger.

Natsu pushed himself beyond his limit, using his friends and lovers as the drive to push on. Sometimes, he is also joined by his lovers when he was training. They would usually just practice their magic or do some normal exercises while Natsu did his own training which consists of launching his strongest attacks continuously without stop, 1000 one fingered push ups, lifting heavy boulders as well as redirecting his magic attacks to himself to increase his resistance against other magic attacks.

And today was the same. As Natsu continued his training, Mira walked into the training field.

"Training again Natsu?" Mira asked

"Yup" Natsu responded while still training.

"You know, you could take a break once in a while? C'mon, I made breakfast, let's go inside" Mira invited Natsu only for Natsu to flat out decline her invitation.

"Well, after I finish my training"

A tick mark formed on Mira's forehead as she felt annoyed by Natsu's response. _"Ughhh, how can I get him to stop?" _Mira began brainstorming before she found out a solution.

"Hey Natsu, how 'bout' you spar with me? If I win, you stop training immediately. If you win, I won't bother you anymore" Mira suggested.

"Okay then" Natsu agreed.

_" Hah, it's too easy to bait him. You just have to invite him for a fight and he'll agree straight to it" _Mirajane laughed internally.

Both of them moved to the sparring zone in the training field. "Hey Mira, are there any rules?"

"Yes, the first one to knock the opponent down or make them concede defeat wins. And don't hold back on me Natsu" Mira immediately entered her **Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria **form.

Natsu on the other hand pulled something from his requip space. It looked like bracelets and he immediately put them on.

_"Are those Anti-Magic bracelets? Why is he wearing those?" _Mira was confused by her lover's actions and questioned him.

"Natsu, why are you wearing those bracelets?" Mirajane asked.

"To test myself. Plus, I know that you said no holding back but I don't wanna hurt you too badly" Natsu said.

_"Is he looking down on me? I know he's strong but I'm strong too. Isn't this too much?" _Mirajane thought to herself. _"Well,its your funeral Natsu"_

1...2...3...BEGIN!!!

Mira was the first one who launched a strike against Natsu. She immediately flew up in supersonic speed and accelerated towards him. "Take this Natsu, **Demonic Evil Fist!"**, a dark purple swirl formed on Mirajane's right fist. Swinging her arms, she immediately landed a blow square on Natsu's face, the impact of her fist caused the ground around them to shake.

"Is that the best you could do?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face. Natsu wasted no time and grabbed her shoulder. With force, he flung her upwards intentionally creating distance between them.

Mirajane spun around but managed to recover herself mid-air. She looked back at Natsu and he's still smiling arrogantly. "I'll wipe that smirk of your face." Mira charged herself with her powers again before pointing her arms towards Natsu.

"**Demonic Beam: Evil Overload**" Mira shot out a dark purple beam from her arms. The beam sped up towards Natsu and came in contact a split second later. The impact formed a huge explosion around where Natsu was. The magnitude of the blast caused devastating effects to the environment, scorching some trees and snapped the rest. A smoke cloud formed and lingered around the impact zone.

"Heh, that'll make him regret underestimating me" Mirajane said. "I just hope I didn't hurt him too badly"

"You didn't"

"What?!" Mira looked upwards to see Natsu above her. With his legs stretching downwards, Natsu was going to deliver a downward blow to Mira's head but Mira managed to barely avoid it by swaying a bit to the left.

Natsu managed to land on the ground on his two feet but the momentum of his attack earlier resulted in the ground splitting into two.

_"He's not using any magic but that raw strength is unbelievable!" _Mira thought to herself. Unfortunately, that thought distracted her from the battle. As she looked back at where Natsu was, he had already vanished.

She sensed Natsu behind him and immediately turned around to block his attack but she was too late. Natsu's fist striked her in the abdomen. A sickening crunch noise could be heard from Mira's stomach.

The godlike blow caused Mira to be immediately sent downwards. She ran and broke through a few trees before crashing on the grass.

"Shit Mira!" Natsu immediately raced towards her.

cough* *cough*

"Are you okay Mira?" Natsu asked as he checked on her injuries. Fortunately, there was none outside.

"I think I only have a few broken ribs but it'll heal by itself" Mira said.

"Shit, I'm so so so sorry Mira! I...I...I went too far. I didn't mean to hurt you" Natsu said in guilt.

"You don't have to be sorry, Honey. It was me who wanted to have that spar. Don't worry, I'm a mage, this things are normal" Mira tried to calm him down.

"I know you are a mage but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you. I had promised that I'll get stronger and protect all of you but instead..." Natsu looked down in dread.

"Wait, so that's why you were training everyday? Natsu, I am happy to hear that you're doing this for us but you need to remember that we're here for you too. You don't have to shoulder all of this responsibilities alone. We're here for you" Mira said in a loving tone.

Natsu stood still for a while, letting what Mira had just said to sink in. He knew what Mira said was true but he couldn't just afford to see them get hurt. Not anymore.

"Remember what you said to me, when we went to buy those groceries Natsu? You said that I don't have to face everything by myself, it applies to you too Natsu" Mira reminded him.

" *sigh* Okay. Now... let's get you inside shall we" Natsu scooped up Mira bridal style, causing Mira to blush.

_"He's so warm"_ Mira's cheeks turn a light taint of pink as she was carried by Natsu. Natsu carried her all the way to their house. Once inside, he placed her on the sofa.

Seilah suddenly emerged from the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron that only covered her front.

Natsu immediately got a nose bleed and Mira giggled at his shocked reaction. " *giggle* You could handle us naked in bed but you immediately get shocked when she wears an apron" Mira teased Natsu.

"Master, your breakfast is ready." Seilah said to Natsu.

Natsu immediately heads to the kitchen and sat at the dining table. Mira too seemed to recover from the sparring session earlier and joined Natsu in the kitchen. Lucy was already sitted and the food was already set on the table.

All four of them enjoyed their breakfast together and heads to the guild an hour later.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Its been two weeks since Natsu announced that he had a relationship with Lucy, Mira and Seilah. All sorts of emotions was portrayed by the very discovery. Happiness, pride, sadness, jealousy, confusion but mostly jealousy.

But they took the news rather quickly and not long after, everything went back to normal. Currently, Natsu, Lucy, Mira and Seilah are closely sitting together near a table that was actually dubbed the Natsu's Harem table by most of the Fairy Tail members since it's where Natsu and his girlfriends usually sit at everyday.

"Natsu, I need to speak with you. Meet me at my office" Makarov's voice echoed from his office at the top floor.

"I'll be there Gramps, give me a sec." Natsu yelled back.

"Ara ara Natsu. What did you do this time?" Mirajane asked, somewhat in a playful mocking tone.

"I don't know. I didn't get to do anything yet." Natsu replied back.

"Well, it's probably nothing. Go ahead Natsu, don't keep the master waiting" Lucy said.

"Yeah okay. Be right back" Natsu left the table and the company of his girlfriends and went to the top floor.

"I hope Master's not in trouble" Seilah said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"C'mon Seilah, relax. It's nothing" Lucy assured her. It seems that the Etherious is quite overprotective of her master but even she can't do anything against the Master.

**Makarov's Office**

"So, why'd you call me Gramps?" Natsu asked as he entered the office.

"Natsu, I've got a mission for you." Makarov stated with a serious expression in his face.

"Huh, mission? What is it?"

"The magic council thought that we should try to build relations back with Alvarez. The wars three years ago had severed the connections between Ishgar and Alvarez but it's high time we made peace. Natsu, the council had requested for you to go there and deliver a letter from the King himself." Makarov explained.

"But, why me?" Natsu was confused, why was he chosen out of everyone to do such a huge task.

"I don't know. They said other informations regarding the mission cannot be disclosed. You're going, next week. That's all, dismissed"

" *sigh* Okay, Gramps. See you later" Natsu left the office and went back to his girlfriends.

"Hey, you're back Natsu. So, how did it go?" Mira asked as the slayer approached them.

"It went pretty well actually. I found out that the council gave me a mission." Natsu said to them.

"A mission? What mission?" Seilah asked.

"Just some letter delivery." Natsu said as if it was nothing.

"Just that? Then, why didn't they request a normal messenger for it?" Lucy felt weird that they gave such a simple mission for Natsu.

" Oh, it's because I have to deliver it to Alvarez next week"

...

"Ehh, Alvarez!" All three of them of yelled in unison.

After Natsu calmed them down, he explained that it would only take about a week so he will return to them as soon as possible. They were a bit relieved but still dissatisfied that they can't follow him for the mission. Suddenly, yelling sounds halted them mid conversation.

"Juvia, how many times do I have to tell you. Stop following me around!" A certain Ice Devil Slayer yelled at a blue haired water mage.

"But, Juvia...Juvia just wants to be with Gray-sama. Juvia likes Gray-sama" Her whimpers was ignored by Gray who continued walking away from her.

_"No, not anymore. Juvia's not gonna let Gray-sama leave her again"_ Juvia was determined. Before this, she was left alone in a village when Gray accepted a mission to become a spy for Erza. She immediately chased after him.

With her left hand, she reached for her Gray-sama's arm. _"Gray-sama_." She grabbed his forearm and suddenly Gray stopped in his tracks.

"Juvia. I'm only gonna say this once. I don't like you and I will never ever like you. NOW, BACK OFF!" Gray said loud enough for Juvia and those nearby to feel the venom in his voice. Those words penetrated Juvia deeply, but no... she didn't wanna give up.

"Gray-sama...please" Juvia begged.

Suddenly, everything around them seemed to stop, the tension was clear and everyone was getting anxious.

With one swift movement, Gray yanked his arm from her's, releasing it from her grip and he didn't stop there. He raised his hand up ready to slap her.

Juvia...she just stood there. She knew what was going to happen but she was stiff. Her mind racing with millions of thoughts. For her, everything went by slowly.

Gray's palm shot down like a cannon and was going to hit her at any moment. Juvia saw it coming and closed her eyes. _"Juvia deserves this right? Right?" _she asked herself mentally.

She waited for it, but it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw something she didn't expect in to occur.

Natsu was in front of her and was holding Gray's hand. _"Natsu-sama. He, defended Juvia? Why? Didn't Juvia deserve this?"_

"Gray, I know it's not my place to intervene but, it seems that you were gonna hit Juvia. May I know why?" Natsu asked with a calm tone but everyone there can sense rage from him.

"So, what about it Flame-Brain?!" Gray spat back at Natsu.

" I'm sorry Gray, let me ask something else. Are you gonna back off or what?!" Natsu said with a harsher tone this time.

The seriousness in Natsu's voice caused Gray to move an inch backwards. Natsu was always a happy-go-lucky fella but when he gets serious, he means it. And he was damn serious at the moment.

"Tch, bastard" Gray backed off and immediately left through the guild doors.

"For an ice wizard, he seriously needs to chill out more" Natsu said to himself.

"Hey Juvia, you okay?" Natsu asked the water mage.

But the water mage didn't respond. She was silent. The entire ordeal repeatedly replayed in her mind. Suddenly, the weather outside the guild became gloomy. Rain clouds filled the area and heavy rain started to fall.

_"Huh, rain? Did Juvia cause this? But, Juvia isn't sad, is she?"_ she thought to herself. What she didn't realize was that she was actually crying. Tears flowed out from her eyes and dropped down to the wooden floor below her, damping the foundation.

She suddenly felt herself getting colder. She knew it was normal occurence since she was a water mage but, this one was different. She felt left behind. She felt this once before when Bora left her.

And it hurt much more that the last time. Even though she was surrounded by her guildmates, she was alone. She had always been alone. Alone and cold, just like when she was found by Jose. _"Maybe, this is Juvia's fate. Alone. Cold. Helpless."_

Warmth. The negative thoughts vanished away as fast as it came. Juvia could feel somebody embracing her and it was a totally foreign experience for her. And she definitely loved it.

But who? Who is helping her? She looked up and saw Natsu, his expression was full of love and passion. "It's okay Juves. I'm here." Those calm words was just what she needed. It definitely triggered her waterworks as more flowed down from her cheeks.

Juvia rested her head against his shoulder and cried all of her sadness out. And Natsu didn't even loose his grip once. He continued hugging her for a while before Juvia finally slowed down to a stop.

" *sob* Thanks... *sob* Natsu-sama. Juvia needed that." She thanked the slayer.

"No probs!" Natsu said back to her, grinning like usual.

Natsu's grin immediately made Juvia blush and her heartbeat went faster. _"Was Natsu-sama always this handsome? Wait... no Juvia, your head's not right" _

"Umm, Juvia thinks she wants to return back to Fairy Hills for a while. Juvia wants to...rest. Can Natsu-sama accompany Juvia?" she asked him.

"Sure, let's go." Natsu said as both of them walked out of the guild.

Along their way, Juvia began to confess even more stuff to Natsu and with Natsu being Natsu, he helped her breeze through those negative thoughts.

For the first time, Juvia was happy that she had someone to talk to. All those times she wasted chasing after her Gray-sama, she failed to realise that she actually never even had any other friends in the guild.

ding*

**Juvia Lockser has been automatically ****selected as a 'target'.**

**Selected Target: Juvia Lockser**

**Love Stage: Close Friends**

**Love Points for Next Stage: 1750/2230**

**LPPR: 50/hour**

**LPPR level: LV1**

_Hmm, Mr Natsu. It seems that the system is recognising your patterns and making decisions for you. But don't worry, it won't affect who you want to choose. If you dislike the choice, you can just cancel the target._

_"Okay but I think I won't. Seeing what was had almost happened to Juvia earlier, I can't. I know she likes Gray but, it's hurting her. I can't see her cry anymore." _Natsu said with a new goal in mind, being Juvia's best lover.

"Juvia"

"Yes, Natsu-sama"

"Can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked.

"Sure"

"It's about Gray. Why was he...like-"

"-Angry at Juvia? Juvia doesn't know" She answered with her head down in shame.

"Juvia...Juvia thinks it's her fault. Juvia KNOWS it's her fault. But, Juvia really loves Gray-sama. That's why Juvia always tries her best to get close to him. But, all Juvia did was make Gray-sama mad at her. And now, Juvia's alone again" Juvia spoke sadly.

"Look Juvia, I know you have a thing for Gray and all but, is it worth it? I'm not trying to bring you down but I have seen you chase after him for a few years now and yet, he still ignores you. That bastard even tried to hit you for Mavis's sake... *sigh* What I'm trying to say is that as a friend I care for you and it pains me to see your feelings get hurt." Natsu explained.

" But Gray-sama was the one that helped Juvia to change. That's why Juvia loves him, Juvia doesn't mind if Gray-sama hits her. Juvia...Juvia just wants somebody to lean on to"

"Someone? Then you can lean on me. As long as I am around and living, you can lean on me anytime, anywhere. Juvia, if you need anything, like anything, just call me. I'll help you with your groceries, money and I can even give you..." Natsu paused, unsure on how he should finish his sentence.

"Give Juvia love?" Now both of then had locked eyes with each other. Slowly, their faces closed in with each other.

ding*

**Juvia Loxar's love stage had been upgraded to 'Lover' Stage immediately! Congratulations!**

_"Is Natsu-sama trying to kiss Juvia? And why is Juvia trying to kiss him too? But Juvia doesn't like Natsu-sama like Juvia likes Gray. So why? Wait...does that mean Juvia likes Natsu-sama more than Gray?! It's impossible...but yet, why does Juvia wants this kiss so much? Maybe, it's real. But, is Natsu-sama's love real as well?"_ Many thoughts rushed inside her head as their lips gets closer. The moment their lips touched, a bright spark exploded inside her mind.

_"It feels so warm. Natsu-sama's kiss, Juvia feels so comfortable. Juvia feels safe with Natsu-sama"_

The water mage was completely enchanted by the kiss and was quickly melting inside. Meanwhile, Natsu also felt something different when he kissed Juvia. She was a really shy kisser, her caverns felt moist, wetter than his other lovers. He quickly deduced it as an effect of her magic.

They kissed for what seemed liked an eternity before Natsu pulled out. A string of saliva still connect between their tongues. "Juvia, I love you. So much." Natsu said with passion.

"Juvia too. Juvia loves Natsu-sama. But, will love rivals accept Juvia? And don't Natsu-sama think this is too soon? I mean, we haven't even went on a date yet. Does Natsu-sama think Juvia's desperate? Is that why Juvia's too quick to accept Natsu-sama's confession? And can this relati-..." She was immediately cut off as Natsu locked lips with her again.

All of her previous insecurities vanished into thin air. Her mind now was only occupied by the kiss, and it surely felt better than before.

"You know Juvia, you really do talk a lot. More so than Lucy" He giggled at her nervous expression and was met by a blush from Juvia.

"Sorry, Juvia is just...worried" Juvia said to Natsu.

"There's nothing you need to worry about. I'm here and will always be here for you, my beautiful water mage"

"Really? Does Natsu really mean that?" Juvia asked, her eyes twinkling with hope.

"I do. Every word. Now where was Fairy Hills again? This way?" Natsu pointed ahead which was the wrong direction.

giggle* _"He really is bad with directions"_ Juvia thought to herself.

* * *

**FAIRY HILLS**

moan* "Natsu-sama, please! Don't be so rough" Juvia moaned loudly as Natsu was currently playing with her big jugs.

Natsu was enjoying the feeling of his hands kneading the breasts of the water mage. _"Damn, her breasts feels so soft. Maybe it's because she's a water mage. Guess I got lucky on this one"_ His hands groped her breasts and was playing with it like they were toys.

moan* "Natsu-sama, Juvia thinks she's close. *moan* Ahh! Natsu-sama!" Juvia screamed loudly in pleasure as her juices flowed out of her vagina. The liquid spilled on her bed, staining the sheets.

Juvia was panting loudly, feeling a bit exhausted after her release but Natsu wasn't going to let her rest. Immediately, Natsu inserted his finger inside her, Juvia's body immediately arching backwards because of his action.

" Natsu-sama! *moan* Juvia just came, she's still sensitive! *moan* Fuck, this feels good" Natsu's finger wiggled inside her with Natsu trying to feel up every inch of her wet walls.

"Juvia, you're so wet inside. You really are a slut, aren't you" Natsu said with a tone that shows his dominance. And unsurprisingly, it turned on Juvia more.

Without warning, Natsu pulled out his finger, earning a grunt from Juvia. "Turn around Juvia. Your master wants to see your ass!"

Juvia wasted no time turning around, presenting her bubble butt towards Natsu. Her curvaceous bottom immediately catches Natsu's eyes, his eyes wildly observing it like a prey towards a predator and he was sure as hell gonna pounce on it.

Lighting his right hand on fire, he didn't even hesitate when he delivered a powerful smack towards her left butt cheek.

" Ahh!" Juvia screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she immediately had another orgasm.

"Did you just cum from me slapping you?" Natsu said with a naughty tone.

Juvia didn't respond to Natsu's question as she was blushing heavily. Natsu didn't like her quiteness, so he immediately delivered another slap on her butt cheek. And another one. His onslaught on her bottom didn't stop and Juvia was now a moaning mess. And she enjoyed it.

"Fuck Natsu sama! Please, punish Juvia! Juvia's a bad girl for not responding to her master. *moan* Fuck Natsu-sama, Juvia's gonna cum again. Ahhhh!" Juvia screamed yet again as her juices overflowed from her pussy.

"You know, you call me master and yet, why are you not servicing me? It seems like I was the one servicing you instead. And you know what does that mean, do you?" Natsu asked with a wicked grin.

"Umm, Juvia will be punished?"

"You sure are!" Natsu immediately lowered his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Kneel" Natsu ordered Juvia. She heed the orders of her master and immediately knelt down in front of him.

"Now, suck my cock!" Natsu was really liking this whole master and servant role-play session with Juvia and from the immense blush on her face, Natsu could tell she was actually liking it as well.

Juvia was shy at first. She grabbed his cock with his hand but couldn't find the courage to put the big meat stick inside her mouth.

Natsu didn't like the wait so he immediately grab Juvia by the back of her head and pushed it forward, forcing Juvia to take in his whole length by force.

Juvia was shocked by his action at first but quickly got used to it. With his cock inside her mouth, she bobbed her along the length of his cock. Being a water mage, Natsu was really enjoying the feeling of getting a blow job from her.

Her mouth felt so warm yet wet at the same time. "Does my *moan* master love *moan* my mouth?" Juvia asked through her moans.

"I love your mouth but...I love you more Juvia"

Hearing Natsu's confession made her heart skip a beat. All this time, how could she have missed this man... this gentleman in front of her. Spending years chasing after Gray, she lost sight of the one and only man that could make her feel love, make her feel like she's really not alone.

"Natsu-sama! Juvia loves you! Juvia loves you very much!" Juvia started crying in happiness.

"Me too Juvia. I love you too" Both of them kissed passionately once again. Now, it was time for the finale.

Natsu immediately laid her down on her bed and got on it with her. That was when he noticed the weird bounce on her mattress.

"Is this a water bed?" Natsu asked the water mage whom nodded at him.

"Then you better get ready for a heck of a ride!" Natsu lined up his cock against her pussy. She could see her entrance twitching, anxiously waiting for the penetration.

"Here I go!" Natsu put some strength into his trust and immediately went inside her. Her hymen broke immediately and her body tensed up in pain.

Tears started leaking from the corner of her eye. Natsu saw her pained expression and kissed her.

After a while, her body relaxed itself again. Juvia calmly gazed at the fire dragon slayer and vice versa. "Natsu/Juvia" Both of them muttered their partner's name.

Natsu took that as her giving him the green light. Natsu started pushing into her and pulling out of her slowly, carefully savouring the feelings of her inhumanly wet walls clamping onto his dick.

" *moan* Natsu! Juvia could feel herself full! Don't stop!" she moaned out to Natsu.

"Wasn't planning to" Natsu replied back and increased his pace. Natsu found it easier for him to move his cock inside of her. Using that advantage, Natsu pushed harder everytime he thrusted inside of her.

"So deep! Natsu-sama's dick is touching Juvia's womb!" Juvia could feel the tip of his penis trying to penetrate through her womb.

"Natsu-sama! Juvia thinks she's close!" Juvia warned Natsu.

"Me too! Where do you want it, Juves?" Natsu asked her.

"Inside Natsu-sama! Juvia wants your seeds! Juvia wants to be the mother of you children!" Juvia screamed in ecstacy.

After a few more thrusts, Natsu's dick tightened up and he could his climax approaching. Without a second thought, he shot streams after streams of his seed inside her, painting her canals white.

Juvia on the other hand felt like there was a dam that broke inside of her. She too climaxed along with Natsu, releasing her pussy juices onto Natsu's dick and also on her bed.

Both of them panted heavily after their first intercourse together. Juvia cuddle up against her Natsu-sama, her head resting against his bare chest.

"Natsu-sama?"

"Yes, Juvia?"

"Does Natsu-sama truly love Juvia?" she asked.

"Why are you asking? Of course I do." Natsu said.

"Juvia just...Juvia still can't believe a miracle like this will happen to her. Juvia's so happy! Thank you Natsu-sama!" she hugged Natsu in pure joy. Natsu smiled back at her. He always had liked the water mage before but he didn't get an opportunity to get closer to her since he didn't want to get between her and Gray. But now, things are different.

As he was enjoying his moment with Juvia, suddenly...

_Mr Natsu! Get out of there quick!"_"Huh? Why?"

_I sense imminent doom approaching. You better get out before it's too la-_Suddenly, both of them heard the sound of Juvia's doorknobs turning. With that, the door opened and a familiar figure entered her room.

"Hey Juvia. Do you have any spare toothbrush? My one broke and I was wondering if you ha-" The figure stopped once she saw everything.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed.

In front of him, was the red-haired knight, the judge, jury and executioner of Fairy Tail. The infamous disciplinary officer, Erza Scarlet.

"H-hi Erza! H-how is your day?" Natsu asked while stuttering in fear.

"Natsu~"

"Yes?"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN JUVIA'S BED? HOW DARE YOU DO INDECENT ACTIVITES IN AN ALL-GIRLS DORM! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Erza requiped her sword and was ready to strike the dragon slayer.

"Save me Juvia!" Natsu cried out only to see Juvia no longer there besides him. Instead, there was only a sticky note besides him.

_Sorry Natsu-sama. Juvia can't help you with this. Erza-san is too scary. Juvia will meet you later to move in with you. Juvia prays for your survival. ~Love Juvia_

"No Juviaaaaaaa!" Natsu cried out to no avail. For the next half an hour, the entire city of Magnolia could hear the screams of suffering of a man.

**One hour later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Ouch, that hurts! Lucy, be gentle" Natsu whined as Lucy was wrapping bandages around him.

"I'll be gentle once you stop MOVING!" Lucy yelled at the restless dragon slayer.

"Man, Erza got you good!" A certain iron dragon slayer laughed at Natsu while munching some ironware.

"Yeah, let this be a lesson to you Natsu. It is not manly to have sex in an all-girls dorm" added Elfman.

"Oh shut up!" Natsu scoffed at the two. They aren't the ones who is suffering.

"You know Erza. You could have been a lot gentler. Look at what you have done to him" Mirajane said to Erza.

"I'm sorry! I have went too far! Natsu, once you recover, you may hit me! Better yet, hit me now!" Erza went and bowed near Natsu.

All of them sweat dropped at the silliness of the red-haired knight. "It's okay Erza. I guess it's still kind of my fault." Natsu assured her.

"Master! This is an opportunity we can't waste. If you are unwilling, let me deliver this wench her punishment on your behalf." Seilah said while smiling wickedly. The demoness even went as far as to wear a black latex suit and she had a whip in her hand.

"Umm, no Seilah. Maybe next time" Natsu denied her request causing her to gruff in disappointment.

"Aww Master! You're no fun!"

"I'm going to show you what's 'fun' tonight" Natsu spoke to her in a sultry tone.

"I WON'T LET YOU SAY INDECENT THINGS INSIDE THE GUILD!" Erza requiped her sword in a flash and was ready to strike him yet again.

"Erza!" All of them yelled at her causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Sorry! Old habits!" Erza stored her sword back inside her requip space. Luckily, Natsu managed to avoid another disaster.

_Mr. Natsu. I wonder how you can survive these situations on a daily basis._

_"I also wonder that myself.__" _Natsu said to A.I.

_"Though, I wouldn't trade these things for the world." _Natsu added causing A.I. to hum in agreement.

_Good day to you then, Mr. Natsu_.

**You have** **successfully conquered the heart of Juvia Lockser**

**Bonus:**

**1) Increased 50% resistance against water-based magic.**

**2) Fire attacks are now more effective against water mages.**

**3)**** Love Coin Productive Rate: 3/hour**


End file.
